


Queen Margo, The Destroyer

by procoffeinating



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: Portrait of Queen Margo wearing her golden embroidery shawl.





	Queen Margo, The Destroyer

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/procoffeinating/). Please do not repost or edit without permission.


End file.
